thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Хозяйка Адского Двора (песня)
: For other uses, see Master of the Hellish Yard (disambiguation) Хозяйка Адского Двора - песня выпущенная Akuno-P в альбоме The Muzzle of Nemesis 17 августа 2014 года. Является частью серии "Четыре Конца", выступая в качестве лейтмотива Хозяйки Адского Двора. Master of the Hellish Yard is a song released by Akuno-P on August 17, 2014 in The Muzzle of Nemesis album. It is part of the Four Ends series, serving as the leitmotif of the Master of the Hellish Yard. Сюжет Перед Хозяйкой Адского Двора находится черная коробка с золотом ключом, чтобы открыть его. Оглядевшись, она понимает, что находится в аду. Она планирует уничтожить этот ад, утверждая что он не должен был существовать, и пришло время превратить его в ничто. Она продолжает говорить о том как грехи были разделены на семь частей и создали ад, и теперь ей была поручена миссия покончить с этим. Она отмечает, что золотой ключ изменит все в лесу, используя некоего "мальчика", чтобы создать "Наказание". Объявляя, что она наконец-то найдет смерть, и утверждает, что ад называемый Эвиллиосом не должен существовать. Убийца, обернувшаяся диктатором, выпустила ее наказание, кто-то проклинает всех. The Master of the Hellish Yard stands before a box with a golden key to unlock it. Observing her surroundings, she realizes that she is in a hell. She plans to overthrow this hell, claiming it shouldn’t have existed and the time has come to reduce it to nothing. She continues to state how, as the sins had been branched off into seven and made the space into a hell, she has now been given the mission to end it. She notes how putting in the golden key will change everything from the forest, using a certain "boy" to create "Punishment". Declaring she would finally find death, she claims that the hell called Evillious shouldn’t have existed. With the assassin turned dictator letting loose her punishment, someone curses out everyone. Композиция Песня использует голосовой банк Гуми версии VOCALOID2. Из инструментов используются пианино, электро гитара, барабаны, бас-гитара и скрипка. Песня начинается с мелодии пианино, похожую на мелодию из песни Wordplay, с вокалом на 0,03. Потом к мелодии добавляются другие инструменты на 0,47, вместе с пред-версией инструментальной. The song utilizes GUMI's voicebank from the VOCALOID2 engine. Notable instruments include piano, electric guitar, drums, bass guitar, and violin. The song begins with a piano melody, similar to the melody of Wordplay, with vocals beginning at 0.09. The song gains accompaniment from the other instruments at 0.47, along with a pre-verse instrumental. На 0,54 вокал снова поднимается для первого куплета, заканчивающегося на 1,08, и затем немедленно собирается в пред-припев. Припев стартует на 1,27, предшествуя мелодии "Ма Ма Ма". На 1,48 припев кончается, и возвращается к прежней мелодии, второй припев начинается на 1,57. Второй пред-припев начинается на 2,11, собираясь во второй припев на 2,32 и заканчивающегося на 2,55. Третий пред-припев начинается на 3,05 и кончается на 3,20. Мелодия "Ма Ма Ма" играет до тех пор, пока песня не заканчивается на 4,20. By 0.54, the vocals pick up again for the first verse, ending at 1.08, and then immediately going into the pre-chorus. The chorus starts at 1.27, preceded by a "Ma Ma Ma" melody. At 1.48, the chorus ends, and shifts back into the regular melody; the second chorus beginning at 1.57. The second pre-chorus begins at 2.11, going into the second chorus at 2.32, and ending at 2.55. A third pre-chorus begins at 3.05, and ends at 3.20. The "Ma Ma Ma" melody plays until the song's end at 4.20. Текст песни Японский= |-| Ромадзи= Связанные песни Дуло Немезиды Песня Дуло Немезиды рассказывает предысторию хозяйки Адского двора, рассказывая о событиях, сделавших ее из убийцы диктатором, а также о том, как она стала Хозяйкой Адского двора. Фарс каприччио Песня Фарс каприччио показывает, что Хозяйка Адского двора находится в оппозиции по отношению к жителям Театра Зла из-за их планов; также в песне говорится, что Золотой ключ находится у нее. Семь грехов и воздаяний Конец Эвиллиоса, который принесет Хозяйка Адского двора, упоминается в песне Семь грехов и воздаяний, когда Немезида говорит о ее выстреле разрушения. Входит в альбомы MoNalbumcover.png|Дуло Немезиды|link=Дуло Немезиды (альбом) Появления Персонажи= |-| Локации= |-| Группы= |-| Прочее= Интересные факты Концептуализация и происхождение *События песни параллельнытесту Тринити США происходившего в Нью-Мексико, первое испытание атомной бомбы армией Соединенных Штатов. The song's events parallel the Trinity test conducted in New Mexico, USA, the first test of an atomic bomb by the United States army. *Хозяйка Адского Двора заявила, что она стала "Смертью, разрушителем всего", возможно это ссылка на знаменитую цитату Роберта Оппенгеймера из Бхагавадгиты: "Теперь я стал смертью, разрушителем миров". The Master of the Hellish Yard's statements that she had become "Death, the destroyer of all" likely references J. Robert Oppenheimer's famous quote from the Bhagavad Gita: "Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds." *Аналогично неопознанная цитата песни в конце вероятно ссылается на туже цитату Кеннета Бейнбриджа: "Теперь мы все сукины дети "; это было сказано Оппенгеймером после того как тест Тринити был успешным. Similarly, the song's unidentified quote towards the end likely references the same quote by Kenneth Bainbridge: "Now we are all sons of bitches;" it was stated to Oppenheimer immediately after the Trinity test was successful. *До объявления песни, mothy опубликовал на твитере стих под названием "Немезида", казалось бы намекая на события происходящие в песне, в конце стиха он заявил, что он написал его поздней ночью, и это не имеет никакого смысла.Akuno-P - March 4, 2014 Prior to the song's announcement, mothy posted a poem entitled "Nemesis" on twitter, seemingly alluding to the events portrayed in the song; at the end of the poem, mothy stated it was a late night work and didn't have any meaning. Примечания es:Amo del Jardín Infernal (canción) en:Master of the Hellish Yard (song) vi:Master of the Hellish Yard (bài hát) Категория:Песни Категория:Гуми Категория:GUMI